


A Melody from Long Ago

by spilladrop4orpheus



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilladrop4orpheus/pseuds/spilladrop4orpheus
Summary: Hades and Persephone's first meeting and how they "set the world spinning, hand in hand."





	1. Heavy and Hard is the Heart of the King

As Hades entered the garden, he couldn’t help but think that The Fates had cursed him the day he decided to accept Demeter’s invitation to her party. What made him decide to pick that specific gathering, knowing it would be outside under the brutal sun, was beyond him. Having spent most of his time underground, he could never feel comfortable under the bright rays that he currently found himself a victim of. He tried to adjust the protective sunglasses on his face, a much-appreciated gift from Hephaestus. The light still hit his eyes from the sides of the glasses, and he made a mental note for some improvements on the next pair. 

Worse than the offending sun was the company Hades had found himself in. None of the Olympian gods were present, except Demeter, so he did not know many of the guests, nor did he care to. Many of the new gods and demigods avoided him. He had a reputation, some of it true and some of it not, but it left him an outcast to the immortal crowd. He didn’t mind, mostly but it made situations like the one he found himself in unpleasant at times. He was surrounded by people that he had little in common with as they drank, gossiped, and laughed.

Hades didn’t have much that made him laugh. It wasn’t that he was unhappy, but he carried a heavy burden as King of the Underworld. Though his brothers ruled over their own kingdoms, they didn’t have the constant reminder of the hard-fought battle they had won only a couple hundred years ago under their care. How quickly they had forgotten the ten-year war that almost cost them everything. Hades’ battle scars had faded, but the memories still burned in his mind as he was tasked with making sure the Titans remained imprisoned in Tartarus. He was responsible for protecting his siblings from the retribution that would surely come if their father and his cohorts ever escaped. He resented the other gods, just a little, for not having to bear the weight of that responsibility.

After a couple of hours of meaningless small talk with the few who didn’t move away in fear, Hades had decided that he had made his presence known well enough. As he was about to make his way out of the garden, a laugh made its way above the din of the crowd catching his attention. Laughter had surrounded him the whole afternoon, but there was something about this genuine and rich laugh that made him take notice. Turning to find the source, he was struck by the beauty of a young woman. A few glimmering rays of the sun shone through the trees and onto her shoulders. He thought at that very moment that the sun whose existence he was cursing mere hours earlier had to have been created for the very purpose of shining down on that woman.

He lowered the glasses he was wearing just enough to see over them and was overwhelmed by a brilliant light that hit him. He couldn’t tell if it was the sun or the woman herself. The late afternoon breeze blew through her brown curls, carrying another laugh with it as she tossed her head back. His heart stopped beating in his chest…or had started beating for the first time. He couldn’t quite figure out which was more accurate to describe the overpowering feeling gripping him, but it was a feeling so new and foreign, he wanted to rip it right out.

Remaining on the outskirts of the party, he moved to catch a better view of the bewitching woman. She was the center of attention in a crowd of men, all of them hanging on her every word. She commanded their attention with ease and seemed to enjoy being the life of the party. The jealousy he felt at everyone in her vicinity took him by surprise. 

It seemed he wasn’t the only one unhappy about the attention she was receiving. Demeter passed through the group and placed a gentle hand on the woman’s shoulder, joining in on the conversation and subtly creating space between the woman and her many admirers. The men took the hint and drew back, not wanting to spark the temper of the goddess. Hades knew well enough that she was sweet and caring when she wanted to be, but cross her, and she’ll make sure you paid for it dearly. 

It dawned on Hades that the young woman that had his attention must be Demeter’s daughter who shared in her agricultural responsibilities. She was Kore…no, Persephone. He wasn’t exactly sure as he had heard her referred to as both. Maybe there were two of them. Gods help them all if there were more than one of her walking around. 

The longing to be near her grew, and he felt a strange and unwelcome desire to grab her and carry her off to the Underworld. The act was a common one, and many a relationship in his time had started that way. He pushed that thought away as quickly as it came. That was his brothers’ style, and Hades had always thought lesser of them for it. When he started thinking like his brothers, he knew it was time to leave. 

He thought about saying goodbye to the host, that was the polite thing to do after all, but as Demeter was still at the young woman’s side, he opted to leave unannounced. His absence would go unnoticed anyway. 

Once he reached the outside of the stone wall that enclosed the garden, he stopped to grab a cigarette from his pocket. It was a habit he occasionally enjoyed when he had to attend these ridiculous social functions. It always gave him an excuse to step away from the party. He could have finished it on his way back to the Underworld, but he inexplicably felt the need to stay just a little bit longer. 

He looked out at the massive fields and was impressed that Demeter and her daughter tended such a crop. He didn’t want to think about the young woman, but couldn’t help himself from doing just that when staring out at the fields. He had noticed her slight, but toned arms, no doubt the result of the hard work needed to keep the crops going. Having the power of gods helped, of course, but some duties also required physical labor. Hades himself liked to roll up his sleeves and get into the rocks and dirt of the Underworld, unearthing its buried treasures with his own hands. He appreciated hard work. It was unusual among many of their kind, who often cared more for seeking pleasure in whatever form they could get it rather than upholding their duties. Anyone who put the work in, had his respect and admiration, something not easily given. He tried to convince himself that it was her hard-working nature that had him intrigued, and not how bright her smile was or how soft her skin looked. 

He was almost finished and ready to be on his way when a voice from behind took him by surprise. 

“Can I bum one of those?”

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t have been so caught off guard and would have heard someone approach, but he had been distracted by imagining how a certain woman’s muscular form would feel under his touch. In a stroke of very good or very bad luck, Hades couldn’t decide which, the voice belonged to the very same woman he had been thinking about. His heart was racing in his chest, another new and unwelcome feeling. He turned around slowly, not wanting to startle her. She probably hadn’t realized who he was, or she likely wouldn’t have approached him. Most of the younger gods didn’t unless they had to. 

“I doubt your mother would like that,” he replied as the cigarette hung loosely from his mouth. 

In a bold move, she grabbed it right from between his lips and took a drag as he looked on, more surprised than offended.

“My mama doesn’t like a lot of things.” She handed the cigarette back to him once she was finished. 

His fingers brushed hers, and their eyes darted to each one another’s at the contact. Persephone’s big, brown eyes held his hostage. He was finally able to look away when the intensity of the moment became too much. 

As he placed the cigarette that they were now sharing between his lips, he noticed it had a sweetness to it, like nectar. What he wouldn’t give to find out if those full, red lips of hers tasted the same. He took one last smoke, before making it disappear. 

“That’s a neat trick.”

“Well, your mother would have my head if I left it in her garden.”

“She sure would.” Persephone looked at him for a moment, as if she were considering whether to say something or not. “I noticed you watching me earlier. Figured I’d give you a chance to introduce yourself.”

A moment of panic seized his chest before he remembered the glasses he wore. She couldn’t possibly know he had been staring at her. 

“Who says I was watching you?”

“I do. I could feel it.”

He was caught. There was no sense in denying it further. “My apologies. I had just never met you before, and I was trying to figure out who you were.”

She shrugged. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing. But you left without saying goodbye to your hostess. Tsk, tsk.”

Hades raised an eyebrow at her over his sunglasses, a subtle deviation from his stoic and expressionless face. “And how would you know I left without saying goodbye if you hadn’t been watching me too?”

The smile she gave him almost knocked him to his knees. “Well, I guess you got me there. Do you wanna take a walk with me around the fields?”

He felt a fluttering in his stomach at the thought of her request. “Won’t you be missed?” He gestured back to the party. 

“More than likely.” She smirked and placed her arm in his, not giving him a chance to decline her offer. 

“I’m Persephone, but I guess you already knew that if you know who my mama is.”

“Hades,” he replied as they started down the dirt path, fields on either side for as far as he could see.

“I already knew that. Your reputation precedes you, King of the Dead.”

Hades stiffened at the mention of one of his many titles. 

“You don’t like being called King of the Dead?”

“It’s the way people say it…with such contempt.”

“I didn’t say it that way.”

“No, you didn’t. But others…no one likes the man in charge of the dead.” 

“Well, someone’s gotta be. It’s an important job.”

“I suppose it could be worse. I could be Persephone: The Bringer of Death.” There was a playful quality to his voice that was rare for Hades.

Hades heard that laugh again that had commanded his attention earlier, as she gave him a nudge with her shoulder. 

“My mama named me Kore, but as I got a little older, she started calling me Persephone because she said I was gonna be the death of her. The name stuck. I think it suits me better anyway. Certainly better than Kore: The Maiden.” She rolled her eyes. 

“You were a handful as a child?”

“My mama would probably say I still am.”

“I think I’d have to agree with her.” 

She gave him a proud look that told him she had no issue with her reputation. Her smile soon turned mischievous as she added, “Maybe I just haven’t found the right person who can handle me yet.” 

From what he had gathered about her during the few brief moments they’d shared, Hades didn’t think there was a person alive, god or not, capable of handling her, but damn if he didn’t feel the urge to want to try. He was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. Surprised further still that he actually liked talking to her. How quickly she had chipped away at some of his barriers, and he found he couldn’t help but smile in her presence. 

She continued, “Must be The Fates that brought us together…The King of the Dead and The Bringer of Death. Imagine the trouble we could get into together.”

He had already been trying really hard not to do just that. 

They reached a large tree along the path near the outskirts of the fields, and Persephone motioned towards it. 

“Do you wanna sit for a bit? I’m not ready to head back yet.”

Hades followed her lead, and they both sat under the tree as the sun had begun to set. 

“Why do you wear those on your face?” She pointed to his glasses. 

“My eyes aren’t used to the light up here. These keep the sun out of them.”

“And allows you to gaze at women without being noticed.” She crinkled her nose and squinted her eyes at him as she smiled.

A shy smile crossed his face as he shrugged. “You still noticed.” 

“The suns going down. You don’t need those now, do you?”

She reached for them and hesitated for a moment, allowing him to stop her if he really wanted to. When he didn’t protest, she removed the glasses and looked into his eyes for the first time. They were deep pools of brown, much darker than her own.

She put the glasses on and modeled them for him. “How do I look?”

He bit back the urge to tell her she looked beautiful with or without them. “They’re a little too big for your face.” 

“These make things so much darker.”

“I see just fine in the dark. I’m used to it.”

She left the glasses on as she looked all around her, clearly amused by the new shaded view.

Hades was trying not to smile, but being around Persephone made that impossible. 

“What’s the Underworld like?”

“It’s…” He struggled with how to describe it. It was a whole other world compared to what she was used to. “It’s darker and cooler than up here, obviously. A lot quieter too.” That was his favorite part. His eyes lit up as he continued. “Crystal formations and veins of metal run through the rocks in beautiful patterns. There are caverns and springs. A few plants can grow. Not many but we have pomegranates and asphodels. It may not have everything up here has to offer, but it has its own unique beauty.”

“I’m starting to see that.” 

He hoped she couldn’t hear his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

“Do you ever get lonely there?”

“No.” He had gotten used to the solitude a long time ago. 

“Got those naiads to keep you company, huh?” She nudged him in the arm with her elbow and smiled like she knew a secret. “I know some river nymphs who know the Underworld river nymphs. They like to gossip.”

He smiled awkwardly as his face went a little red. He wasn’t going to deny it, but he didn’t want to talk about the naiad woman he occasionally consorted with, especially not to the beautiful woman whose company he was currently enjoying. 

Trying to change the subject, he responded. “I have a dog, Cerberus. He keeps me company.” 

“Cerberus? Meaning spotted?” She began to laugh. “You named your dog Spot. Well, if that isn’t the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s not cute!” He protested. “Cerberus is a fearsome beast.”

“I think I’ll have to meet this beast to see for myself.”

“It’s not so easy to visit the Underworld. There are rules, and there’s lots of paperwork involved.”

“Paperwork?”

“You’d be surprised how much paperwork is involved. Can’t just have any old soul wandering around the Underworld. Everyone needs to be registered and understand the rules.”

“Hmm. I never did care much for rules.”

“That does not surprise me.” 

“You’ll just have to bring Cerberus here then. A week from today. Meet me by this tree. It’s far enough away from the house. My mama usually goes to bed early. She won’t notice I’ve gone out the window.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Why do I feel like you sneak out the window a lot?”

Her shrug and smile was all the admission he needed, though he was trying to figure out why a grown woman would need to sneak around behind her mother’s back. Knowing Demeter as well as he did though, he supposed it wasn’t all that surprising. She had even made Hades feel like a child enough times with her scolding. 

“What my mama don’t know, my mama won’t mind. She’s just protective, that’s all. It’s only because she cares. As I’ve gotten older, I’ve learned to work around it. I should stand up to her and tell her I’m grown now and have been for a while, but it’s easier this way. I hate fighting with her. Speaking of…we should head back. If I’m gone for too long, she’ll start to worry and might send out a search party.”

“We wouldn’t want that. I don’t think she’d like finding you with me.”

“Why’s that?” Persephone asked as she stood up, brushing the dirt off of her dress. “We’re only talking. Nothing wrong with talking.”

“No, there isn’t.” He replied as he stood as well. He knew Demeter, overprotective as she was, would be suspicious of any attention received by her daughter, and in this particular instance, she would be right. Hades certainly had a mind to do more than just talk. His sense of propriety and uncertainty was currently winning the battle, though. 

They continued on their walk, and he asked about the various crops that had been planted. Persephone explained each of them and the work involved, much to his appreciation. He had been right about her, she worked hard in keeping up with her duties. It was apparent that she took pride in her work too, as she spoke of the fields and the various plants with enthusiasm. He could have listened to her go on for hours, but unfortunately, they didn’t have that kind of time.

When they had circled back to just outside the entrance to the garden, Hades stood uneasy, like he wanted to say something, but didn’t know what. It was getting late, and it was a long way back to the Underworld, but he couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye. 

“Are you coming back to the party?” She asked as she gazed up at him through her long eyelashes. 

The hopefulness in her eyes did not go unnoticed. Hades was tempted if only to spend a few more moments with Persephone. He needed to head back to the Underworld though, and returning to the party with her would certainly cause gossip amongst the loose-lipped crowd. She’d never hear the end of it.

“No. I really should be heading back. Thank you for the walk, though.”

“So, next week, then? You’ll bring Cerberus?”

“I will.” The words left his mouth before he could even consider her question. In his right mind, he would have found an excuse to decline, but clearly, Persephone’s presence didn’t have him thinking straight. He felt a great sense of foreboding as if their chance encounter that evening would set off a chain of events that even the gods themselves couldn’t foresee. That smile of hers pushed all thoughts of consequences far from his mind. 

“I’ll see you next week, King of the Dead.”

“Until next week, Bringer of Death.” 


	2. Persephone In Her Mother's Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone's first impression of Hades.

  


Satisfied that Hades had agreed to visit again next week, Persephone turned to head back into the garden, but a gentle grasp of her hand made her stop. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

His voice was low and melodic, almost song-like. When she had first heard him speak earlier, she had not been expecting _that_ sound. Hades had the kind of voice that you not only heard but felt through your whole body. The rich timbre of it was deep and otherworldly, as though it came from the very center of the earth. It was fitting for the Ruler of the Underworld. 

Turning around, she found herself staring into dark eyes that were focused intently on her.

“I need something from you.” Hades continued.

A sly smile spread across his face as his hand still held hers in a loose grip, fingers just barely skimming hers. She wasn’t one to swoon over a man, but Hades had her damn near close with one look and the touch of his hand.

She swallowed visibly. “You need something from me?”

He nodded in affirmation, but did not voice what he was referring to, instead letting her imagination run wild with possibilities.

The silence hung in the air for a few moments as she waited to see just how bold he was going to be. 

His hand came up towards the side of her face, and she was sure that he was going to kiss her. Instead, he gave his sunglasses, still sitting loosely on her head, a light tap. Realization and disappointment washed over her. 

“Oh, you need these.” She removed the glasses and took extra care to put them back on him, her fingertips brushing against his temples as she slowly removed her hands. 

“Thank you. Goodbye, Persephone,” he said, his voice almost a whisper. The delicate way he said her name, almost reverent, gave her chills. 

“Bye,” she whispered back as he turned to head down the path through the fields. “Don’t forget next week!” She called out to him. “I’ll be expecting a terrible beast of the Underworld!” 

He lifted his hand to acknowledge her request as he continued walking away from her.

“And his dog too!” She added. 

Her joke was rewarded with a rich laugh that she had a feeling not many got to hear. She felt a sense of pride that she had been able to make mighty Hades, Lord of the Dead, laugh. It was something she hoped to continue. His smile was a handsome one, and she looked forward to seeing it more often.

Heading back into the party, Persephone stopped just before entering her mother’s garden. She leaned into the flowers growing near the entrance as if to let them in on a secret. 

“I think I’m gonna marry that man.” 

The flowers bloomed further in response to her, offering their approval. 

With a smile, she returned to the party and was once again the center of attention. She danced, sang, and laughed, but her thoughts never left Hades and their fortunate meeting as she replayed the moments in her mind.

  


She had noticed him right away when he first entered her mother’s garden, though she didn’t know who he was at first. His jet black hair and pale skin stood out among the rest of the sun-kissed crowd. He appeared so out of place and looked uncomfortable among the guests, but he still carried himself with a sort of regal grace. He had dark glasses that covered his eyes, an unusual sight that made him appear even more intimidating. Persephone thought he was beautifully terrifying and terrifyingly beautiful. She wasn’t afraid, but she understood why other’s seemed to be.

Just as Persephone was starting to figure out who the handsome stranger was based on stories she had heard, her mother appeared beside her and confirmed her suspicion.

“That’s Hades. I don’t think you’ve met him yet.” Demeter had whispered in her ear. “No need to be afraid. He’s harmless…mostly. He tends to keep to himself. It’s a miracle we can get him above ground for some of these get-togethers.”

The crowds parted as the other guests subtlety tried to move away from him. 

“He sure knows how to clear a path.”

“Some folks think if they get too close, he’ll carry them away to the Underworld.”

“He can carry me away to the Underworld any time,” Persephone muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

“I said you’d think the King of the Underworld would be on time,” Persephone said, hoping her mother believed it.

“I suppose I should go and greet him. If he’s in a decent mood, I’ll think about introducing you.”

He must not have been in a decent mood because her mother’s introduction never came. A little while later, though, she was pleased to notice that she had caught his attention. Even though she couldn’t see them, she could feel his eyes on her. He moved around the outskirts of the crowd, but she noticed that he was always facing her direction. She had patiently waited for him to approach her and introduce himself, but was disappointed when he turned to leave without so much as a hello. She was intrigued and a little annoyed that he didn’t follow up on his apparent interest. Attempting to following him out of the garden, she was stopped by Demeter. 

“Where are you off to?”

“I’m going to check on my garden. I need a break from entertaining guests.”

"Yes, I'm sure all of that attention is exhausting." Demeter’s watchful eye looked for all the usual suspects that were always trying to win her daughter’s affection. When she had accounted for them all and determined they were focused on more welcoming targets for their advances, she nodded to Persephone. “Don’t be too long.”

“I won’t.”

“And don’t be too disappointed if nothing has grown yet. You’re still young. You’ve got plenty of time to develop your gifts.”

“I know, Ma,” she said, annoyed.

It was a sore subject with Persephone. Creating new plant life was something she struggled with. She could tend to the crops, cause a bountiful harvest, and even bring plants back from the brink of death, but brand new growth had been something she hadn’t been able to grasp yet. She pushed that failure from her mind as she focused on her current mission.

Fortunately for her, she had found Hades just outside the garden wall. He was cool and quiet at first, but like the flowers she cultivated, she was able to get him to open up to her. What she saw in him was nothing like any of the stories she had heard of the King of Dead. He didn't seem cruel or heartless like some people had told her. He was just more reserved than the other gods and based on what they all got up to, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. What really drew her in though, were his eyes...dark but kind. They were the most expressive part of him, often betraying his emotions when the rest of his face remained stoic. 

There was an interesting air of confidence mixed with uncertainty and she liked goading him a little to see what reactions she'd get. He gave just as good as he got and she knew she had met someone who could keep up with her.

By the time their walk had ended, she knew he was someone special. Persephone had had crushes before, but this felt different. He was different, so unlike the gods, demigods, and a few brave mortals who had tried to claim her heart. Many had jumped straight to a marriage proposal without even taking the time to get to know her. They were shot down immediately by her mother, saving Persephone the trouble. There was one who feigned interest in getting to know her, just to break her heart when he moved on to his next conquest. Demeter sure didn’t know about that, or he’d be hung up in one of the fields keeping the crows away. Persephone wondered how her mother would respond if it was Hades taking an interest in her, assuming he did. She didn't think that would go over well, regardless of who he was. King or not, Demeter would not be pleased about Persephone's interest in him either. No, they'd have to keep meeting in secret until...well, she wasn't sure until what exactly, but she wanted to get to know Hades without her mother's interference. Fortunately, she had another opportunity to do that next week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter with Cerberus will be up soon.


	3. The Meanest Dog You'll Ever Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone comes face to face with the Mighty Hell Hound of the Underworld.

As Hades made his way from the public road towards the tree they were supposed to meet at, he spotted Persephone on a small hill staring out over the fields. He could only make out her silhouette against the fading light of the early evening sky, but he’d recognize those curls blowing in the breeze anywhere. 

He had talked himself out of coming several times during the last week, but in the end, the memory of her smile and her hopeful eyes won him over every time. Seeing her in front of him again, he knew he had made the right choice. The smile that slowly formed on his face couldn’t be helped, the closer he got to her. 

“Persephone?” He called out, once she was in earshot. 

“You’re here.” She almost sounded surprised. For a moment, he worried that she had forgotten about their…no, he wouldn’t call it a date. The pleased look on her face and the excitement with which she approached him eased some of his doubts. 

“I told you I would come.” He noticed her eyes grow wide when she saw the giant beast at his side. “This is Cerberus. Cower in fear before my mighty hell hound!” His voice went impossibly low as he attempted to sound menacing for added effect. He knew it was unnecessary though, as Persephone was about to find out the true nature of the Guardian of the Underworld first hand.

The large dog took cautious steps toward Persephone, giving off a low warning growl. The dog’s whole body was tense, and he approached as if he were stalking his prey. Black fur stood on end on the beast’s back.

She crouched down and stuck her hand out towards the approaching predator.

Hades was impressed at her lack of fear. Most people turned around and ran at first sight of him. 

Cerberus sniffed her hand for a few moments, then lunged at her without warning. The rigid tension turned to excitement as he began kissing her face. It wasn’t just his tail that was wagging, but his whole back end swung along with it as he knocked her the short distance to the ground in his enthusiasm. 

Hades watched with amusement as Persephone laughed while getting attacked with kisses. 

“Hell hound, huh?” She asked. “I thought he was supposed to have 3 heads?”

“He gives so many kisses it seems like he has three heads.”

“Is that so, Cerberus?” She kissed the dog on the nose. “Well, I like kisses too.” 

Hades tried to push away any thoughts of Persephone and kissing from his mind. “Cerberus, let the poor girl get up out of the dirt.”

“It’s fine,” Persephone replied as she scratched behind the dog’s ears.

“Forgive him, he lacks manners. Cerberus, you can’t just go around kissing everyone who strikes your fancy.”

“Why not? We should all be so brazen.” 

Hades froze under Persephone’s gaze. The smirk directed at him was downright wicked. _Don’t tempt me, woman._

After staring at him for what seemed like longer than necessary, she changed the subject, much to his relief. 

“I thought his tail was supposed to be like a snake.” She raised an eyebrow at him. This was clearly not the hell hound she was expecting. 

“Tales of his ferociousness may have been exaggerated,” Hades admitted with a shrug.

“By you?”

Cerberus finally settled down and rolled over on to his back. Persephone took the hint and began scratching his belly. 

“I can’t let it be known that the Guardian of the Underworld would roll over for anyone who would scratch his belly.”

“Anyone? And here I thought I was special.” 

“You’re still special.”

“Good to know.” Persephone looked up and gave him another smirk as their eyes met. 

Hades was beginning to realize she did that a lot, and he couldn’t help but relish in every half-smile cracked in his direction. 

They continued to stare at one another as Cerberus rolled back over and took off into the field after a bird that had flown too close overhead.

Hades offered Persephone his hand to help her up. Her hand remained in his longer than was necessary after she was up on her feet again. The sound of barking broke the spell they both seemed to be under. 

“He’s gonna wake my mama if he keeps that up.” 

Hades let out a high pitched whistle, and the dog immediately started back towards them. 

“Obedient.” 

“When he wants to be.”

Persephone sat down against the tree as they waited for Cerberus to return. When he did, he was rewarded with a thorough head-scratching from Hades.

“Who’s a good boy? You’re a good boy. Yes, you are. Cerberus is the best boy.” Hades had forgotten where he was and whose company he was in until he heard a giggle coming from behind him. He turned towards Persephone with a sheepish smile on his face. He knew his own ferocious reputation had just taken a hit. An unguarded moment showed a side of him that differed from the stories that had circulated about him. Stories he had allowed to go unchallenged to benefit his position. With Persephone though, he felt relieved that he could be more of himself in front of her. 

Hades moved to sit against the tree next to Persephone, leaving a respectable amount of space between them. As soon as Hades sat down against the tree, Cerberus stood over his legs and gave Persephone a kiss before turning his attention back to his master. He just stood awkwardly, staring at Hades for a few moments. 

“What’s he doing?” She asked. 

Hades let out a sigh before pulling the giant beast into his lap as much as he could given the dog’s size. It was awkward, but they eventually found a mutually comfortable position.

“When he was a puppy, I made the mistake of letting him curl up in my lap as I worked. Now he thinks he’s a lap dog.” He looked down at the giant dog laying on him with a look of contentment spread across his face. Hades gave him a scratch behind the ears. “You really are too big for this, you know?” 

Cerberus did not seem to care. 

Persephone scooted closer to Hades and started petting the dog’s head. 

“He’s such a sweetheart. You both are.” 

No one had ever called Hades a sweetheart or anything close to it his whole life. The sentiment was nice, but it made him feel awkward to receive such a compliment, particularly from Persephone. He was eager to change the subject. “I was supposed to get a menacing beast to guard the Underworld. I got this instead.” He gestured to the pleased dog sleeping in his lap. “He’s just a big baby.”

“You love it.”

Hades laughed. “I guess I wouldn’t want him any other way. It’s my fault, really. I spoil him too much.”

“Does the Underworld really even need a guard dog? I can’t imagine too many people are trying to get in. Don’t get me wrong, I would love to see it. It’s just probably not a place the mortals are eager to see.”

“As more and more people arrive, it is becoming increasingly difficult to keep track of things. His job is to keep people in. There are different areas for different kinds of shades, but not everyone is satisfied with where they end up. Some don’t want to be in the Underworld at all and have tried to come back up here. Plus there are the titans imprisoned in Tartarus. I have to routinely check that everything is in order so they can’t escape. It’s a full-time job trying to keep things organized and running smoothly down there. I really shouldn’t have left, but…” He trailed off, not wanting to admit that he was powerless to deny her request for a visit. 

“Even the King of the Dead needs a break every once in a while.” 

“It would be nice if I had more help. Your mother is lucky to have you.”

“Not sure how much help I am.”

“What do you mean?”

“Where we’re sitting right now …it’s my garden.”

Hades looked around confused. Save for the tree they were leaning against, there weren’t any other plants, just a patch of dirt and some sparse grass.

“I don’t see any…” He stopped, worried about the possibility of offending her. 

“Exactly. I’m good at making things grow that are already there. I can bring them back from near-death or cause things to bloom that ain’t quite ready yet, but I can’t create new growth from nothing like my mama can. I’ve tried and tried for decades and…” She gestured to the barren patch of dirt. “Nothing.”

“You’ll do it. You’re still young.”

“Yeah well, we’ll see. I just get tired of playing second fiddle to my mama, so to speak. Her powers are incredible, and I hope to be like her someday, but for now, I’m the sidekick. Demeter’s girl. Most don’t even know me by name.”

Hades didn’t want to admit other that he had thought of her the same way before he met her. “You’re so much more than what you can do. Even if what you can do is still pretty impressive.” He pointed to all the life growing out in the fields. “You’re kind and smart. Funny too. And anyone who spends time with you, won’t soon forget your name. You make a lasting impression on someone.” 

Hades took a great deal of pride in the uncharacteristically shy smile that spread over Persephone’s face. She apparently was not used to such earnest compliments either. 

The moment was interrupted by Cerberus, who let out a muffled whimper as his paws twitched. 

“Is he dreaming?” Persephone asked.

“Yes. He usually doesn’t get this relaxed when we’re up above. He must feel comfortable here.”

She looked at the sleeping dog curled up in his owner’s lap. “I bet you let him sleep on your bed, don’t you?”

“Where else would I have him sleep? On the floor?”

“That is where most dogs sleep.”

“Cerberus isn’t most dogs. He’s got an important job, and he deserves a comfortable place to sleep. Why make him sleep on the floor when there’s plenty of room in my bed.”

There was a spark of mischief in her eyes, and she gave him a look that would have made a lesser man crumble. “Also good to know.”

Hades was just barely able to hold himself together. Her flirtatious comments and glances were too much for him to handle. 

“Well, Cerberus and I should be heading back.” He tried not to notice the disappointment in her eyes. 

“So, same time next week?”

He should say no. He should turn around and run as fast as he could and never step foot on Demeter’s lands again. This was a terrible idea, but those pleading brown eyes bore into his very soul, and at that moment he’d have given her all of the Underworld if she asked for it. “I’ll be here.”


End file.
